


The Dog Demon

by JikenNoKigen



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Drawing, Gen, inuyasha - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 01:27:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7413082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JikenNoKigen/pseuds/JikenNoKigen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically. Two drawings/sketches of Inuyasha. Inspired by all of your (writers/authors) stories. For you :-*</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dog Demon

**Author's Note:**

> This is to show you how much inspiration and creativity your stories spark. Every story makes me feel alive, by allowing me to express so many emotions, emotions that people don't see often. Sad, happy, angry, you name it. I so wish to draw one and each of your dog demons, maybe I will (with time). But for now, thank you so much! You have all become the spark to my fire. Please do keep writing, I will always be your loyal fan.

 


End file.
